Heaven and Hell
by CresentRedMoon
Summary: We follow Nyuu,a new student at Hogwarts.Get to know Nyuu and her friends as they try to get through tough trials,hard tests and secret love. Better than it sounds.
1. Meeting Nyuu

**A/N: Hello there, Rae here with my first story on Fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh dear...It seems that I do not own Harry Potter! **

Chapter 1: Meeting Nyuu

Hello, my name is Nyuu Grimdowelle. I'm 14 and I'm starting Hogwarts tomorrow. I have mid-back length brown hair, and green/yellow eyes.

I have a stubborn personality, but I'm friendly if you bring out my good side. I have two younger sisters. They're identical twins yet exactly the opposite. Their names are Mae and Raiuu. They are only 7 years old, but they're smart for their age.

Mae and Raiuu both have long black hair, and blue eyes. Mae is a tomboy and hates the color pink. Raiuu on the other hand, is the girlier one and doesn't like to play in the dirt like her sister. Raiuu is very protective of Mae and scolded her once for trying to play soccer with random things in the kitchen. One of which, was a knife that almost cut her foot.

I also have a 5 year old brother named Kureeno. He has messy blackish/brown hair, green eyes and is very quiet and shy. The only main time's that he's outgoing is when he's hanging out with me. He really looks up to me.

Right now, I'm finishing up with my packing. I almost forgot to mention, I have a 2 year old black cat named Kinomi. She has white fur at the end of her tail like she dipped it in whit ink. She's very friendly, but protective of me. She's almost like my personal guard dog. Despite the fact that she's a cat.

"You've got to be kidding! She won't get into Gryffindor! She's very intelligent, so she'll get into Ravenclaw!"

"No! There's no question that she'll get into Gryffindor! She's so brave! Remember when she so bravely captured the garden snake that was coming after us?"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor!"

"I'll think she'll get into Hufflepuff..."

I went downstairs to see Mae and Raiuu staring at Kureeno. That was an unusually large amount of words for him to say. Especially out in the open! I went over to him and smiled.

"You made a pretty good decision there Reeno. I think I might just get into Hufflepuff."

He smiled brightly at my words. After that, Mae and Raiuu stopped fighting over what house I'll get into and started fighting about what house they'll be in when they're old enough to go. I was about to walk away when Kureeno tugged on my shirt. I turned to look at him.

"When I go to Hogwarts, I wanna be in the same house you were in!" He smiled again at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"I'm sure you will."

He let go and watched me go into the kitchen. Then he climbed onto the couch to watch some tv with the girls. At least when they stopped fighting.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw my mum putting lunch on the table. I smiled.

My mum's name is Saki Grimdowelle. She has brown hair that goes down to a few inches below her shoulders, and keeps it in a messy bun at the top of her head. She also has warm, brown eyes. My mum always looks happy, but I know that she's still a tad upset.

My dad died when I was 8 1/2. He was so nice and caring. But then he had to die in a car accident...

My mum tries hard to keep our family together.

She's doing a wonderful job, I must say.

She wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face me. She gave me a big smile and told me to get the others. I automatically nodded and went into the living room. They looked up to face me and knew what to do. That's just a thing with us. We always know what to do before being asked.

After we ate luch which consisted of sandwiches and juice, mum took me upstairs to quickly go over some spells that I needed to know.

I spent the rest of the time before dinner either reading or going through my things making sure I packed everything I needed.

Dinner was the usual, Mae and Raiuu argued, mum tried to calm them down, Kureeno stayed quiet, and I just ate my chicken and watched from afar.

A few more arguments, and two baths later, Mae and Raiuu were fast asleep. Kureeno had taken a bath and went to bed an hour or so earlier. So that left me to take my bath and concentrate on getting a good night's rest.

Once I was out of the bathroom, it was mum's turn. I walked into my bedroom, changed into a nightshirt, and fell asleep within a few minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Riiiing...Riiiiiiiiing...Riiiiing_

I opening my eyes drowsily and turned off my alarm. I then did my morning routine and went downstairs.

Went I walked past the front door to get to the kitchen, I saw that mum had already set my things down on the side, using a charm.

My whole little family here is magical, so to speak.

Mum is a full-blown witch, and the others are future witches and a wizard. The little ones can't wait until they've started Hogwarts. They're so excited already!

Kurreno seemed to be in good spirits, but I could tell he was upset. When I finished, I put my plate in the sink and motioned for him to follow me. He obeyed, and we now sat in the hallway upstairs.

Kureeno said nothing, but he pulled me into a hug. For a few moments, I held him there.

"Kureeno, if it means that much to you, I guess I could wait one more year until I-"

"No! I want you to finally go to Hogwarts! It's been your dream ever since you got sick!"

He paused to finish crying.

When I was 11, the day before I was supposed to go to Hogwarts, I became deathly ill. They didn't know what was wrong with me, but it was depleating my energy fast. It was a few days before I was able to sit up without getting sick right away. My siblings were very worried about me. Especially Kureeno, who was only two at the time. They stayed by my bedside day and night, making sure I was okay.

When they had to sleep, it was in my bed hugging me close. It made me feel less alone. One day, I felt so weak and helpless. I thought I was going to die. I almost did, but luckily I got better. In the beggining of the summer, they pronounced me healthy enough to go to the school of witchcraft and wizardry, which I so wanted to go to.

"That's why I wanna go with you!" Kureeno...

"I'm sorry little guy, but I'll tell you what. As long as you don't break or ruin anything, I'll grant you access to my room while I'm away. You may even sleep in there until you feel strong enough to sleep in your own room again. But in return, I would like a picture of the whole family, one that I can carry around with me at school."

He smiled britely and nodded. He ran into his room and returned with an enchanted picture. You could see all of us smiling and waving at the camera. This picture was taken only a month ago. I thanked him, and we went downstairs to get into the car.

While the little ones piled into our car, I told mum my plan. She agreed and thanked me for being generous to him like that. I nodded and got my stuff into the car. Mum started the car,and off we went.

------------------------------------------------

The goodbye was a real tear-jerker. We hugged eachother close and my mum promised to pick me up for Christmas. As the train pulled out, I as well as other students waved goodbye to our families. I almost cried.

Almost.

After a quick search, I finally found a booth that was empty. Not that I was anti-social, I just preffered to be alone when I was new here.

Five minutes of reading later, a girl opened the door. She looked about my age. She had long black hair tied in a braid that went down her back, and brown eyes. She smiled.

"May I share with you? I'm sorry, but being a first year, I don't know where else to go." I nodded.

"I'm a first year too, and yes, you may share with me."

She smiled again and sat down across from me. A few minutes of silence later, she held out her hand.

"I'm Lusia, 14 years old, and a first-year at Hogwarts." I smiled slightly and shook it.

"I'm Nyuu, 14 years old, and also a first year at Hogwarts." She smiled brightly.

When we let go, we talked for a bit and got to know each other better. Before I knew it, Lusia had turned out to be the best friend I ever had. We talked and looked out the window. I also introduced her to Kinomi, who affectionately licked Lusia's hand. Lusia had a cat of her own. It was a white cat with black at the end of it's tail. Her name is Baie. It was almost like Kinomi and Baie were twins. Both of their names mean 'berry' in our native languages. Lusia is mostly French, and I am mostly Japanese.

We talked more about ourselves and contiued to look out the window in fascination. Then, we got changed into our robes.

When we got on the boats together, we stared at the lake and the beautiful full moon.

It seemed like a dream that I couldn't wake up from.

--------------------------------------------

Well, here it is. The door that led to the Great Hall or whatever it is. Me and Lusia waited nervously. This was it. In here, the Sorting Hat would decide our fates. Lusia tugged on my robe nervously.

"I hope I'm in the same house you are! They can't take my only friend here away!" She almost cried. I gave her a small reasuring hug, and turned toward the door again. As the door opened, my heart raced.

Me and Lusia looked at each other, and walked on with the rest of the first years. We waited nervously until they called Lusia's named.

"Lusia Étoile!" McGoganal said loud and clear. Lusia looked back at me with a sad smile. I gave her and encouraging push as she walked off.

The hat was then placed on her head.

"Hmm. A tough one. Miss Lusia, I shall then put you in...HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone clapped as she walked over to an empty area at the Hufflepuff table. Poor girl, if I wasn't here, she'd probably have no friends at all here. I waited until I was called soon after.

"Nyuu Grimdowelle!" McGoganal said, loud and clear as always. I walked toward the small seat, and the hat was placed upon my head.

"Another tough one we have here...Very unique I must say...Miss Nyuu, you would fit in any of these houses...Although, there is a characteristic of yours that would lead me to put you in...HUFFLEPUFF!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, as did Lusia. She clapped loudest of them all as I took my rightful place next to my best friend.

--------------------------------------------

Lusia hugged me tight as they did the other sortings.

"I'm so happy we get to face this together! As best friends! You and me, taking on our first year at Hogwarts!" Lusia went on and on as we ate our dinner. I couldn't blame her, we were after all best friends. I patiently listed to her talk and cast remarks about what we should do in our free time.

When Lusia was talking about random stuff, a new Hufflepuffian like ourselves came over and sat with us. She looked very nervous and mabey even a tad upset. She had Scruffy Blonde/Brown hair that was put in low pig-tails. It went down to about mid-back. She also had sea green eyes that looked a bit watery.

"D-Do you mind if I s-sit next to you?" She said nervously. We smiled warmly at her and nodded. She looked a bit happier, if not relieved. After eating a piece of bread, she turned toward us.

"I'm Lua Incandescência , 14 years old, and a first year as you already know." She said smiling.

We exchanged names, and after dinner we followed the other first years to the common room.

"Girls on the right. Boys on the left." Our tour guide said. He was a student himself and seemed to be rather busy. He left right after he said that.

Me, Lusia, and Lua got changed and sat in our beds. Lusia's was next to mine, and Lua's was across from Lusia's. My bed was next to the window, giving me a view of the lawn below.

After we talked more, we layed down. We fell asleep within minutes.

I can't believe I'm actually here.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, that's all for now. I certainly hope you enjoyed meeting our three main characters.**


	2. Classes Begin

**A/N: Hello again! I've noticed that my story hasn't been getting any attention. I personally just came here to write my story, so that is what I'm going to do!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and J.K. Rowling alone.**

**NOTE: The rest of the chapters are going to be written in a 3rd person's POV!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Classes Begin.**

Nyuu woke up to find that it was an hour or so before breakfast would be served. She looked over to Lusia and Lua's beds. Lua was in her bed sleeping soundly. Lusia was just getting up to go to the bathroom. It seemed like she was only semi-concious, because she didn't notice anything around her.

Nyuu smiled and shook her head at her friends state of mind. She got up and waited for Lusia to come out of the bathroom. When she did, she was still only semi-concious. She walked out and over to her bed, bumping into random beds and tables along the way. Strangly enough, no one woke up from it. Lusia collapsed onto her pillow and was asleep immediantly.

Nyuu changed into her school uniform and went out into the common room with a book in hand. She layed on the couch and read for a while. Before she knew it, Lua and Lusia had stepped out, all dressed and ready to join her.

Lusia and Lua didn't even know that Nyuu was up already. When Nyuu peeked over the couch to see who had entered, Lusia looked a little suprised, as did Lua. They went back to normal and smiled.

"Good morning Nyuu!" Lusia said in her usual cheery tone.

"Good morning!" Lua said sitting down in a chair.

"Ohayo." Nyuu said nodding. Lusia and Lua looked a bit puzzled. Nyuu smiled.

"It means 'good morning' in my original language." She explained barely looking away from her book.

Lusia and Lua nodded and continued to sit in silence. Putting her book away and pushing her low pony-tail off her shoulders, Nyuu stood up and started to walk to the Great Hall. The other two took the hint and followed behind her in a line.

-------------------------------------

"Alright, let's check out our classes!" Lusia said approvingly. Nyuu and Lua nodded. Munching on a piece of toast, Lua glanced at her paper.

"I got a double of charms class, Divination, a free period, potions, lunch of course, a double of Care of Magical Creatures and DADA." Lusia looked at her paper next.

"I got a double of charms class, potions, divination, a free period, lunch, a double of care of magical creatures, and DADA." Nyuu picked up her paper and read.

"I got a double of potions, divination, charms, a free period, lunch, a double of care of magical creatures, and DADA." She said nibbling a bagel.

We were all content with our classes and after a few minutes decided to head to class early.

When Nyuu walked into the potions classroom, she saw someone else there sitting at a desk.

'This can't be right...' She thought. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. She frowned a bit and walked over to him. There was tension in the air. She decided to break the silence.

"So, you have this class too?" She said curiosly. Draco turned around and stared at her a few seconds. He scowled a bit.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" There was venom in his voice, buy Nyuu was unmoved.

"Nothing much, just trying to be polite." Nyuu said looking uninterested. Draco scowled again.

"Well, a Hufflepuff freak like you shouldn't talk to real people." Nyuu was a bit hurt, but didn't let it show.

"You're a real person?" Nyuu said flatly. Draco looked a bit interested.

"Hm, you're the first Hufflepuff to talk to me like that. A bit interesting I might add." Nyuu smiled a bit.

"Thanks, I suppose." Draco smiled a bit and motioned for her to sit next to him. She obeyed, and silence set in once more as other students piled into the room.

The person that ended up sitting on the other side of Draco was another Slytherin girl, who seemed to not notice who she was sitting with.

After potions ended, me and Draco stayed there until they were two of the only people left. They stood there for a minute. Nyuu began to walk off when Draco grabbed her hand. She turned toward him and looked at him. He smiled.

"I'll see you in charms." He said. He let go of her hand and walked off. She walked off after a minute.

'There's something about him...' She thought.

---------------------------------

Lua and Nyuu sat in boredom as Divination seemed to drag on forever. For some reason, Nyuu couldn't wait to see Draco again. Lua on the other hand had something else on her mind, a certain person...

When class was dismissed, Nyuu almost ran out of the classroom. Meanwhile, Lusia ran off to her divination class, and Lua walked somewhere to enjoy her free period.

Nyuu was early to her class once more. Her heart almost lept when she saw Draco waiting for her. He turned and saw her. He smiled a bit and waved a little. She waved back and gave him a smile. When she reached him however, a girl she had never seen before stood in front of her. The girl was shorter, so Nyuu had to look down a little.

"Listen skank, Draco's mine. If you try to take him from me, I'll break your face!" Nyuu stood there, unmoved, and not hurt at all. She looked down and looked the strange girl straight in the eye.

"You should be careful of who you call skank you know..." She said smirking a little. Draco actually smiled a bit too. The strange girl looked outraged. She just huffed in frustration and stormed off.

When Nyuu and Draco took their seats, they began talking about what had just happened. Nyuu wanted to know the name of the strange girl.

"Oh that's just Pansy, don't worry about her, she's mean to everyone."

"Are you really with her?"

"Me? Of course not!"

"Good, I can't imagine you two together anyway."

"Hehe. What you said back there, that was funny."

"Thank you."

During class, Nyuu only paid attention to the big details. Otherwise that, she couldn't concentrate at all. She kept thinking of Draco. They were getting along so well, and meanwhile he had been nasty to her earlier today. Nyuu blushed a little thinking of him.

After class, Draco handed her a piece of paper and left immediantly. The first thing it had written on it was _"Do NOT open until you are alone!"_

Nyuu nodded to herself and put the parchment away in a hidden pocket in her uniform. She left the classroom and started walking towards the common room to spend her free period alone.

When she got there, she was quiet, noticing that Lusia was spending her free period sleeping on the couch. She was fast asleep, but Nyuu didn't wanna take any chances.

She went straight to the room she shared with the other girls. Nobody was in there. She went to her bed and sat down. She took the paper and unfolded it carefully.

_Nyuu,_

_You are a Hufflepuff. I am a Slytherin._

_We are not supposed to hang out with each other._

_Please do not take this too seriously when I tell you this:_

_I don't think we should hang out anymore._

_ Draco _

Nyuu wanted to scream. She had gotten a friend who would actually understand her, and he blows her off.

At first she didn't notice it, but she felt it as more tears fell down her face. For the rest of the free period, she silently sobbed into her pillow.

-------------------------------------

At lunch, Draco looked over from the Slytherin table, he was looking straight at her. Nyuu couldn't look at him. Not now. She just wanted to slap him in the face right now. She couldn't bear to look at him.

After a little bit, he gave up and looked down at his lunch. Nyuu did the same. She just wasn't hungry anymore. Her friends had noticed this.

"Hey Nyuu, you okay?"

"Yeah, you look upset. Is something wrong?"

Nyuu tried to smile as best as she could. It had came out a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a stomach-ache right now. I'm gonna go lie down. I'll see you guys later..."

"Okay, if you say so."

"See ya later!"

Draco had seen her get up and walk out. He got up too and followed her from a distance.

When they were alone in the halls, Draco pulled her and pushed her into a wall.

"What's wrong?" She just stared into his face, her eyes full of sadness.

"What's wrong?" She repeated. "I finally find a person who looks like they would understand me...and then he just pushes me away! That's what's wrong!"

He just stared at her for a moment or two. Still holding her into the wall. He loosened his grip on her and finally let her go.

"Listen, I never say sorry, so I'll say the next best thing..." He paused for a moment. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I forgive you." She said after a moment of silence. She hugged him for a few moments. She couldn't see it, but he had blushed a little.

They went their seperate ways, happier than they were only moments ago.

------------------------------------------

The rest of the trio's classes were nothing special. It all went by in a blur for Lua though.

She has had a certain person on her mind all day now...

They ate dinner, did their homework and went to bed.

Nyuu was exhausted. She was more than happy to fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that's all for now. I hope my story gets more hits and reviews...**


	3. Secret Love?

**A/N: Hey guys, me again! Listen, I just found out that someone added this story to their alert list. Cool! But I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW TOO! It makes me feel better to know that people are reading this story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyuu, Lusia, Lua and the girls' pets.**

**Chapter 3: Secret Love?**

Nyuu woke up to find that she was once more the first one up. Wait a minute...Where's Lusia? Where's Lua? Nyuu got up and walked over to the door. She heard their voices in the common room. She decided to listen in from there.

"So, what did you need to tell me Lua?"

"Well...erm...I...sorta..."

"Tell me already!"

"I like you more than a friend!"

"W-w-w-what?"

"I have a crush on you! Okay?!"

"..."

Nyuu couldn't believe it! No wonder Lua was acting strange! What will Lusia say?

"Lua...I can't like you like that...Not right now anyway..."

"Why not right now?"

"I sorta have feelings for Nyuu...But I'm not sure about it...I've got to think about it..."

"I understand completely...It must be confusing for you right now..."

"It is...It really is..."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know..."

Nyuu blushed deeply. Lusia liked her like that?

"Let's go back to the room. We'll pretend this never happened."

"Okay...and Nyuu never has to know."

As Nyuu got back into bed and Lusia and Lua came back soon after, Nyuu had one thing in her mind.

'Too late for that, I'm afraid...Too late...'

---------------------------------------------

Before classes were to begin, Nyuu and Draco were spending some quality time outside where no one could see them or hear them. Nyuu poured out what was on her mind to him. That included what had happened this morning. He listened to every painful detail and never made a snide comment to her when she was in pain.

"Sounds like you got a whole lot to deal with right now."

"Tell me about it! I don't even know how to approach them anymore! I don't know if I should confront Lusia about this!"

"Hmm...Mabey you should..."

"Mabey...I'll tell her today at dinner time. I'll talk to her in the common room when no one's there."

"Godd luck..."

"Thanks. You're a real friend!"

Nyuu hugged him for a minute. It was true, he really was her friend. Her best friend next to Lusia and Lua. But they didn't matter right now. All that mattered was her and Draco's friendship.

They went to their first class together and ignored snide comments and death glares from Pansy. They just went to their classes, did as they were told by the teachers, and spent every moment they had with each other. They were truly best friends. It was the happiest _anyone_ saw Draco.

Dinner time came way too fast for them. Nyuu and Lusia were getting up from the table to go to the common room. Nyuu quickly looked toward Draco, who gave her a thumbs up and a supporting look. She smiled at him and proceeded on the longest walk of her life.

In the common room, tension was all that could be felt. Lusia spoke first.

"Nyuu, I want to tell you that-"

"I heard what you guys said this morning."

"Y-y-you heard what we said? Everything?"

"Everything."

"Then...you heard me say..."

"Yes, I did."

"I don't even now what to think anymore. I think I like you, but I'm not sure..."

"Follow what your heart tells you...What's it telling you right now?"

"It's telling me...That I like Lua."

"Then go get her!"

Lusia looked at Nyuu who had a smile on her face.

"You think so?"

"I'll support you no matter what! You should know that!"

Lusia smiled and nodded.

"I'll go tell her right now! Thanks Nyuu!"

"No prob!"

Lusia ran off to meet her new lover, while Nyuu went to meet Draco. He was waiting just outside the huge doors and saw Lusia run in and go over to Lua. He turned his head again and saw Nyuu coming towards him with a smile.

"Did all go well?" He said stating the obvious.

"Yep. Lusia and Lua are now a happy couple."

"Good. You?"

"I'm feeling alot better than this morning. I'm happy for them."

"That's good. What now?"

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm wiped out."

"So am I. I'll see you tomorrow before classes?"

"We don't have classes tomorrow! Tomorrow's Saturday!" Nyuu said laughing. Draco looked a little embarressed.

"I knew that..."

They laughed together and walked to their respective rooms. Nyuu went straight to bed and fell asleep immediantly, as did Draco.

-----------------------------------------

It was early morning. Few people were up this early on Saturday. Two of these people were Nyuu and Draco, who were talking about random things.

"Hey Nyuu..."

"Yeah?"

"You know how we're best friends and all?"

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

"I was thinking about this alot last night and..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna try going out with me?"

"..."

"If you don't that's-"

"Of course."

"What?"

"I'd love to try that! I'd absolutley love to!" Nyuu smiled widley and hugged him close. He flinched, but hugged her back.

That's how the closest couple in Hogwarts was started. Nobody in Slytherin or Hufflepuff dare say a word about them being seperate houses, unless they wanted to answer to Draco. Nobody in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor said anything either.

All seemed well for the time being. There may be some problems later, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

------------------------------------------

It was in the middle of October now, and Draco and Nyuu were still going strong. It was getting closer to Halloween, and everybody was reved up.

"So Draco, what are you gonna be?"

"Don't know...I'll probably just go as a Hogwarts student if I can't come up with anything. What about you Nyuu?"

"It's a suprise!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup! A special suprise! You're gonna love it!"

"I'm sure I will, but anything you were is fine with me."

"You're sweet!"

Nyuu and Draco walked down the halls holding hands. It was Saturday, and everyone was allowed to wear reagular clothes if they wanted. It was nearing a holiday after all.

Nyuu wore a simple black sweater and dark blue jeans. Draco wore a simple green shirt and jeans. Many other students wore regular clothes as well.

Yep, Nyuu and Draco were a strong couple. Nothing could tear them apart. They were the perfect pair.

Lusia and Lua were still a couple. They were also perfect for each other. Other people in the school accepted them. There was some trouble brewing when they first started going out, but that quickly died down.

Nyuu wrote to her family every week to inform them about how she was doing. When she told them about her boyfriend, they were overjoyed. Everyone was happy.

-----------------------------------------

"So Draco, you excited to see what Nyuu's wearing for tonight?"

"That's for sure. She said that I would love it."

"Trust me, you will!"

It was Halloween. Tonight was a big party in the Great Hall. Lusia, Lua, and Draco chatted while Nyuu got changed. Lua and Lusia were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, a girl couple from _Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon_. They looked great. Draco had ended up going as a warlock, having nothing else to choose.

All of a sudden, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and saw Nyuu.

She was dressed as cat. She had a black, long-sleeved dress that went to her knees. She had kitty ears and a tail, and for shoes wore black boots that went almost up to her knees. She was beautiful in it.

While he was at a loss for words, she smiled at him.

"You look nice tonight, I must say." She said happily. He nodded.

"You look beautiful." She blused a little and smiled more.

"Thank you."

They danced and talked and hung out with others. It was the perfect Halloween night. Later, while most of the school was still at the party, Draco and Nyuu had decided to take a stroll outside in the light of the full moon.

"It's beautiful tonight." Nyuu said breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Draco said facing her. She blushed and looked at him.

It wasn't too long before they leaned in and kissed. It was short, but romantic and had left them feeling happier than ever. They continued to walk and went back inside later on in the night.

Later still, they were alone outside again. This time, their kiss was longer and had a more romantic feeling to it. They laid on the grass, holding each other and kissing again occasionally. Just as they were heading back to their rooms, the party ended. It was late night before anyone fell asleep.

Nyuu and Draco had laid in their beds for a minute, enjoying the moment. They fell asleep soon after and drempt peacefully.

Everyone seemed happy.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah, I know this was a lovey dovey overload, and it seems that anything could go wrong at any given momet. But the fact is that this is jsut a regular story, nothing much is special about it. There may be a few problems later in the story concerning everyone's love life, but other than that, this is just a story about life. Nothing more, nothing less. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	4. Just What We Need NOT!

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I actually got a review this time! But that's only 1 review so far...**_** why does no one read my fanction?!?!**_** I'm starting to get a bit deperate here... I work **_**very**_** hard on these chapters, and it pains me to see that I am over-shadowed by so many people! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS STORY! ANYTHING! By the way, **_**NO FLAMES**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does...**

**Chapter 4: Just What We Need...NOT!**

It's early November, the holidays are approching fast. Which could only mean one thing... going home for a couple of weeks. Nyuu was happy that she would get to see her family again, but that ment she couldn't see Draco for a bit. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was devestated over this. He tried his best to stay calm though.

However, it's hard to stay calm when your girlfriend is pacing around the room panicking for hours at a time. Still, he managed not to look what he felt.

It was Sunday afternoon. The leaves were turning brown and red. The wind was crisp. The days were getting shorter. Everything you would expect from autumn. Draco and Nyuu were sitting outside in their usual hangout talking.

"Relax Nyuu, Christmas break is still _weeks_ away..."

"But it's already the eleventh, Draco, the eleventh!"

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" He said sarcastically. Nyuu just gave him a glare.

"But I'm gonna miss you..." She said after a few minutes. She sounded sad and looked like she was gonna cry.

Draco hated this. He hated seeing her upset. He pulled her into a hug. She hugged back eagerly. They stayed like that for minutes that seemed like hours. The only thing that could break them apart was a familiar voice. A voice everyone knew.

"Hey Malfoy, I guess it's true that an ordinary girl _can_ make you weak at the knees." Draco broke the hug and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"What is it Potter?" Venom was visible between those words.

Harry Potter just smiled a bit and turned to leave.

"Nothing, just wanted to see for myself." He left before Draco could make a nasty reply. Draco was so bent on killing Potter at the moment, he almost forgot his girlfriend was there.

"I think he's gay." She said after minutes of silence. Draco turned around and looked at her puzzled.

"Why would you think that?" Nyuu smiled.

"I don't know. I guess I just _sense_ something about him." She shrugged. Draco looked over at Potter who was across the lawn with his friends. He observed for a minute.

"You know what? I think you may be right..."

"Mabey, I could be wrong..."

"There's always a possibilty..."

They shrugged it off and continued to chat. Nyuu decided to show him the picture of her beloved family. He smirked.

"Your little sisters seem to argue alot..." He said pointing them out.. They were in the middle of another fight. Nyuu smiled.

"Yeah, but they still love each other like twin sisters would...I miss them so much..."

"You'll see them soon..."

"I know..."

---------------------------------------

Lusia and her girlfriend Lua were walking down the hallway chatting quietly. Suddenly, they heard Pansy talking around the hall corner. They stopped talking an listened in.

"I'll get that little bitch for stealing my Draco...Oh, she will pay...The second she walks in front of the Hufflepuff portrait, oh she'll be suprised..."

Lusia dragged Lua to another hallway.

"Lua! We have to help Nyuu! We _can't_ let that happen to our best friend!"

"I know, I don't want Nyuu getting hurt. We have to tell Nyuu and Draco about what we heard!"

"Right!"

Lusia and Lua finally caught sight of them. But it was too late.

Nyuu walked in front of the portrait, and not even a second later, she was covered in a sticky substance. Presumably a sugary syrup. Draco, and Nyuu just stood there wide-eyed. Lua had her mouth hanging open, and Lusia just stared at her friend covering her mouth in shock.

All of a sudden, Pansy stepped towards them laughing her head off. Draco looked angrily toward her. But before he could say anything, he heard Nyuu breathing in and out hard. He turned to see what was wrong and could do nothing but stand there. Nyuu didn't look like herself anymore.

She was looking down so you couldn't see her eyes. When she looked up, her eyes were a glowing red. She was still breathing in and out very hard. All of a sudden, a dark shadow in the shape of pitch black flames rose from behind her. The second Nyuu turned her head toward Pansy, who was still laughing, the shadow sprang towards her and grabbed her.

Pansy was scared to death by now. "The shadow's being controlled by Nyuu!" Lusia thought. Nyuu held her concentration to holding Pansy up high in the air, and a moment later, tossing her to the side.

Pansy scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but the shadow grabbed her and rose her in the air once more. Nyuu spoke in a scary, dark voice.

"You can run, you can hide. But no matter what, I _will_ find you! I am the darkness in your soul, I am the worst nightmare you've ever had, I am the one you fear most of all! I am pure darkness, trapped inside the form of an ordinary school-child! I can no longer be held back!" Nyuu screamed at her.

Dark Nyuu threw Pansy over to side with more force, causing Pansy to go unconsious. Draco and the other girls were more scared than they had ever been, mostly due to what Dark Nyuu had said. They looked at Dark Nyuu again.

Dark Nyuu suddenly grabbed her throat and breathed in and out like she had in the beggining. You could clearly see her pupils shrinking to the limit. Her harsh breathing stopped, and you could see her eyes going back to their original color. The shadow disapeared, and Nyuu's pupils grew to the normal size. Nyuu let go of her throat and collapsed to the floor trying to breath again.

By now, Draco, Lusia, and Lua ran to help their friend. Nyuu looked up with weak eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She breathed. She fell unconsious. Draco picked her up to bring her the Hospital Wing. Lusia and Lua soon followed with Pansy, who was still unconsious.

-----------------------------------------------

Nyuu woke up to see Draco, Lusia, and Lua by her bedside looking relieved to see that she was awake.

"Thank goodness! You've been out for about 7 hours." Lusia explained.

"We're so glad you're awake! With no injuries too!" Lua smiled.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Draco asked.

Nyuu thought for a minute, then nodded. She most certainly _did_ remember what happened. How could she forget being overtaken by an unknown darkside?

"Is she okay?"

"Who?" Lua asked.

"Pansy. Is she okay? Did I hurt her _too_ badly?" Lusia smiled.

"Don't worry. All she has is a broken arm and a few bruises. She's resting over there right now." Lusia pointed to a bed across the big room which held a sleeping Pansy.

Nyuu nodded.

"Can I get out of here yet?"

"You have to stay here for another hour so we can make sure you're okay,but you're getting outta here tonight." Draco said.

Nyuu looked over at a clock. It was only 5:00 P.M.

--------------------------------------------

After she got out, Nyuu had taken a shower and went into bed by 9:00. She was still so tired. "I'll find out more about the Dark Me tomorrow..." She thought.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope that was enough for now... Ha! You weren't expecting THAT to happen now were you? I am just FULL of suprises! More on the way.**


	5. Happy Christamas Nekomata

**A/N: Hey guys...again...Yeah, I'm just tired right now, but I want to finish another chapter before I start to get everything settled for school and all that crap. Can you believe it? I'm already going into my last year of high school! I'm glad that it's coming to a close, I hate high school. Anyway...on with the show!!!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Frikken. Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Happy Christmas Nekomata.**

Nyuu sighed for the umteenth time as she waited for her mother to pick her up for the holidays. She had called earlier and was only a little bit away. Her friends waited patiently by her side. They were waiting too.

Just as they saw Nyuu's mother coming, they all said goodbye. Draco and Nyuu hugged each other tightly. The three girls almost couldn't let go. Right before Nyuu went to meet her mother, she gave Draco a small kiss, and ran off.

Lusia and Lua giggled a bit when Draco blushed as they watched her run down the halls.

----------------------------

Nyuu and her mother were down her street. Nyuu was so happy to see her brother and sisters, but was sad because she wouldn't see Draco until after New Year's.

As they pulled into the driveway, Mae, Raiuu, and Kureeno came rushing out the front door. The second Nyuu stepped out, they collided into her with a bone-crushing hug. Kureeno smiled more than ever, and Mae and Raiuu didn't argue once.

While they were sitting in the living room and their mum was in the kitchen, Kureeno pointed something out.

"Hey onee-chan, you're not wearing your uniform and you never told us...What house did you end up getting in?" They stared at her with curious eyes as Nyuu smiled. She pointed towards her luggage.

"See for yourself." They went running towards the big luggage and opened it. First, they went through her blouses, then her skirts, her books, her socks, and even some kitty toys for Kinomi, who purred in happiness. Finally, Raiuu found a scarf.

"It's yellow and black!" Mae and Raiuu frowned a bit, while Kureeno smiled to the limit. He hugged Nyuu in excitment.

"Hufflepuff Hufflepuff! You got into Hufflepuff! I knew you would!" Nyuu hugged him back.

'God, I missed this place...' She thought.

--------------------------------

_Hey Nyuu,_

_It's Draco. How's everything going? I'm sure that your siblings are glad to have you home. Your mother too. She's very nice by the way. I miss you alot. I can't believe it's 3 days from Christmas already. I hope the gift I sent you got there okay. It's small, but I knew you'd want to see it. Happy Christmas and Happy New Year._

_ Draco_

Nyuu opened the small box that an owl had sent only moments ago. A smile appeared on her face. Yes it was small, but it was _exactly_ what she was looking for.

Ever since the incident with Dark Nyuu, the four teenagers had been trying to figure out what Dark Nyuu had ment when she spoke that day. If there was some meaning to it. But since they had to go home for the holidays, their search for a book had to be stopped until January.

They had all promised that if they found it over the break, they would send it to Nyuu to investigate further than what they could.

Draco had found it.

---------------------------------

Nyuu quietly shut her door when everyone had gone to bed. She checked, and everyone was asleep. Good. That way, she won't be interupted from her research.

Nyuu turned on the small lamp next to her bed and began to read.

_..For the day shall come when the monster is to be awoken. The monsters sleeping spirit was then sent to the future by the towns nobles. The spirit is to be sealed and reside in a child. Some day, when the spirit is predicted to wake up, the child and the world will be in morbid danger. However, there is a risk. A risk that puts the spirit and child in more danger than anything one can imagine._

_Because they have been together for a long period of time, the monster is connected to the child. If the monster decides to kill it's host, the monster will die with it._

_Because the monster has been sleeping in the child for so long, the spirit is said to have taken up the appearence of said child. The monster has not been found yet, but the second it awakens, the world will be at risk._

_The monster can be awakened by many reasons. However, the most common reason for the monster to awake is revenge. If the child has sudden vengeful thoughts or feelings, the monster can be stirred from its sleep. However, if these feelings continue or reach its peak, the monster will most certainly be awakened, and wreck havok on the person these feelings are directed upon._

_The monster has no real name. No one can ever think of a name to suit a creature so strong, so powerful, so evil, and so dark._

_There is a rumor. It is said that the monster will only obey its masters wishes. Its first master is unknown. Some even say it's never had one before. It is supposed that the child it resides in is its current master..._

Nyuu finished the book in the early morning. She was too shocked to be tired.

'The monster's inside me...and it's been there for so long...' She thought. Suddenly, she was struck by a sudden urge to sleep. She obeyed, and when she closed her eyes, she was in a dark place. She couldn't see anything but a shadowy figure in front of her.

"Nyuu. I'm glad I finally get to meet you...My master..." It said in a soothing, female voice. Nyuu could see the figure now. She was a bit taller, but almost her height. She looked almost exactly like Nyuu. Only she had red, glowing eyes, and was dressed in a blood red kimono.

Nyuu was sure this had to be the monster inside of her. She was a bit unsure of what to say to such a creature. The woman laughed a bit.

"Do not be afraid. You are my master. I would do anything for you. I would never think of hurting you." Nyuu walked over to the lady and smiled.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Nekomata."

"But that translates to "fork-tailed cat" and it's also considered a monster cat..."

"Yes, but I'm in my human form at the moment. The form you gave me. As you can see though, I've kept some of my real features."

Nyuu could see it now. Nekomata still had her two tails. She also had cat ears perched at the top of her head.

"If my friends and family could see you, would you be friendly to them?" The woman smiled.

"As long as they don't hurt you, I am friendly to anyone." Nyuu looked sad, she sat down next to Nekomata. Nekomata looked confused.

"What's wrong?" She said leaning over Nyuu's shoulder.

"I miss my friends. I mean, I love my family, but my friends are the only one's I have who actually understand me... And Draco..he.." Nyuu trailed off staring at nothing.

"The one you call Draco...You love him very much..."

"I would do anything as long as it ment he was safe and happy. I would jump in front of a car if that would make him happy..." Nekomat sat down next to Nyuu.

"I can sense it...He's thinking of you right now...He misses you dearly..." Nyuu suddenly hugged Nekomata and clung to her. She cried softly. Nekomata was taken by suprise, but held her close.

At that moment, Nyuu started to fade from view. Nekomata was sending Nyuu back to her home. Nyuu could visit Nekomata in the dark world whenever she pleased.

---------------------------

Draco was pacing his room trying to come up with a way to pass the time. He had been pacing so long, a rut was beggining to form in the floor.

'I have to stop thinking of her...I'll see her soon anyway...it's not like she's gonna disapear from me...' He thought.

Nekomata was right...he missed her dearly.

-------------------------

Christmas came sooner than expected. From her mother, and her siblings, Nyuu had recieved a black journal, decorated with Japanese calligraphy and anime stickers. She had also gotten a charm bracelet with little charms that resembled her and her siblings, a sketch book and pencils of both regular and colored, and a small plush toy that resembled Gir in dog form from Invader Zim. Also a plain black sweater.

It wasn't much, but it was worth it. Nyuu's mother had to split things evenly for her children. They didn't mind at all. For her sisters and brother, Nyuu had made them plush toys that resembled their faveorite cartoon characters. For Mae and Raiuu, it was Buttercup and Blossom. For Kureeno, it was Hamtaro. She had also given each of them a book of magical world fairy tales.

They all enjoyed what they all had gotten, and the children even got their mum a new set of paintbrushes. Their mother loved to paint and was very good at calligraphy. They had also gotten her different colored inks. She loved it and hugged all of them.

It was one of the best Christmases ever, but for Nyuu, it wasn't the same without her friends.

All of a sudden, they heard people arguing on the roof next to the chimmeny. They listened with confusion. A boy's voice could be heard.

"Are you _sure_ this is the right house?" A girl's voice spoke next.

"I'm positive!" The boy spoke again.

"That's what you said for the last house! And the house before that, and the house before that, and the house before THAT!" A different girls voice could be heard.

"C'mon guys, let's just try. But if the wrong house again, I swear I'm gonna loose it!" Nyuu had a thought.

"Wait a minute...it can't be..." She said. The family turned towards her and then back to the unlit fireplace. They heard the sound of people dropping in. A girl dropped in first. Nyuu was wide-eyed.

"LUSIA?!?!?!" Lusia turned toward Nyuu and smiled. She looked up at the others.

"C'mon down guys, we found it!" Draco was as impatient as ever.

"Well it's about time!" Draco dropped in after Lusia stepped into the house.

"Draco!" Nyuu jumped up and glomped him. He smiled bigger than ever.

"Nyuu! Do you have any idea how boring it is without you ranting at me every few seconds?" She laughed and playfully bonked him on the head.

"Shut up you!" She said.

Lua finally came down. Nyuu, Lusia, and Lua hugged for a bit. Nyuu introduced them to her siblings, as they had already met her mum. The little ones were over-joyed taht Nyuu's new friends were here. They had heard so much about them from Nyuu. Even Kureeno came out of his shell for the while.

They all talked excitedly about why they had decided to "drop in". They were going to stay for the night,(it was already night time.) and in the morning, they would go back home for the rest of Christmas. Then they would come back and spend the time before New Years together. It was a wish come true.

--------------------------------

That night when everyone was asleep, Nyuu fell asleep, and visited the dark world. She told Nekomata all about it. She listened patiently and smiled and laughed with her. They truly enjoyed being together in the same body. Nekomata also apologised for the outburst about a month earlier.

Before they left, Nyuu told everyone about Nekomata when they were in her room. They were shocked, but happy that they found all that out. They were also happy that Nekomata seemed as friendly as can be.

--------------------------------

Their time together came and went, as did New Years. It would be another few days before they would leave for Hogwarts once again and be together for the remaning school year.

They couldn't wait.

---------------------------------

**A/N: Alright everyone, how was that? I bet alot of your questions form the Dark Nyuu scene have been answer in this here chapter. Well that's it for now, I'll be posting again soon.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
